Conventionally, controlling UAVs remotely requires a user to manually navigate the UAV using controls such as joysticks or directional pads. Alternatively, a user may select a waypoint from a map and command the UAV to navigate to the selected waypoint location. Since these controls may be somewhat specialized, they may be unfamiliar to most people and therefore may require a learning curve.
The present embodiments may overcome these and/or other deficiencies.